


¿Me puedes culpar por desconfiar?

by NubeAmatista



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubeAmatista/pseuds/NubeAmatista
Summary: Hasta la voluntad más fuerte puede romperse, después de años de abuso físico y mental que más se puede esperar, cuando el último lazo de esperanza es quebrada. Les haré desear haber cambiado su destino.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. El inicio de las pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo en la plataforma. Amo khr y me enamoré de todos los Arcobalenos desde un inicio. Espero disfruten.

Era pasada la media noche, se podía ver cómo el viento movía las hojas de los árboles, la luna brillaba en el cielo oscuro sin nubes y mostrando una cantidad de estrellas, una noche realmente hermosa, tranquila e imperturbable, desde lejos se podía ver la remodelada mansión Arcobaleno con las principales luces apagadas de las áreas comunes, del sótano se asomaba los parpadeos de luces muy intensas saliendo por la puerta que lo separaba del pasillo y si se ponía mucha atención de escuchaba el sonido de teclas siendo apretadas a rápida velocidad, en el aire de toda la casa se notaba un ligero olor a sahumerio floral sin ser demasiado invasivo, es más, como si fuera un olor que desaparecía y se mezclaba con el aroma a café recién hecho, pólvora, químicos y grasa de motor que ya parecía impregnado en las paredes de toda la mansión. 

Pasando por la cocina y subiendo al segundo piso de la mansión se veía el camino a los distintos cuartos de cada ocupante de la casa, el color de cada puerta asemejaba a las llamas de cada individuo que consideraban ese lugar una zona neutral y segura para todos ellos, considerando que actualmente solo se encuentran los usuarios del rayo y la nube ocupando todo el espacio de lo que se supone es era el hogar de los Arcobalenos. Parecía ser que una en una habitaciónes del fondo atravesando las puertas púrpuras un joven adolescente se encuentra costado en una cama simple sudando y retorciéndose debido a un mal sueño.

.... ... 

-Escucho voces a mí alrededor, miro a todos lados esperando ver quiénes son los que hablan pero no logro conseguir entender que dicen, solo siento como cada nervio de mí cuerpo es estirado y parece querer romperse, y la sensación de ser quemado vivo desde adentro me consume, el dolor es tanto que no logro mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, se me dificulta respirar cada vez un poco más, pero la desesperación de cada uno de los gritos hace que vuelva a abrir los ojos y solo puedo ver cómo soy envuelto en un espiral de fuego -No, no es fuego son llamas- logro pensar entre respiraciones agonicas, más específico llamas de nube, mis propias llamas de nube, el shock de está revelacion hace que el dolor en mí cuerpo sea ignorado por el momento-¡Porque me está pasando esto!- Grito de manera desesperada mientras las lágrimas empiezan a surcar mis mejillas y tratando de encontrar a mis compañeros, se que estamos juntos, huyendo del bastardo de Byakuran.

Luego como si mis pensamientos hubieran llamado al diablo mismo, apareció abriéndose paso lentamente por mí círculo de llamas el rostro burlón del peliblanco -Are Skull-chan no seas tan grosero conmigo, no quisiera hacerte daño, bueno no el mismo daño que a tu querida familia- Diciendo eso mientras su sonrisa se volvía irónica y cruel y de su abrigo sacaba y arrojaba a mis pies los pacificadores manchados de sangre y sin brillo de los que fueron parte de mí vínculo. Mis rodillas no soportaron y cayeron al suelo de tierra mientras acercaba a mí todos los chupetes ya sin vida, los abracé con desesperación deseando que fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo pero en mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre que aún no era mia. Levanté la vista y pude ver su silueta imperturbable ante todo lo que lo rodeaba, parecía admirar mis llamas con un regocijo y un deseo enfermizo digno del un bastardo como el mismo. Tenía miedo, lo había perdido todo, mí vínculo, las personas a las cuales consideraba familia, mí armonía y luego como si no le importará lo que me hizo bostezo y volteo a mirarme. -Si vienes conmigo y me das tu poder prometo que te dejare vivir, serías una linda mascota - pronunció esas palabras con aburrimiento - No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ni siquiera podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, estaba horrorizado y al bajar la vista y mirar otra vez lo único que me queda de lo que alguna vez fueron los más fuerte del mundo mí desición fue tomada.

Levantandome del suelo mientras sujetaba firmemente contra mí pecho los pacificadores, no detalle el leve brillo de arcoiris que soltaron al estar todos agrupados en un mismo sitio al principio - Te mostraré el poder de la generación más fuerte de los Arcobalenos- murmuré mientras una cálida energía me rodeaba en el pecho, baje la mirada y pude observar como la tenue luz brillaba cálidamente haciéndome saber que aunque no estaban a mí lado siempre mantendríamos un vínculo, todo mientras mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y en mí determinación las llamas de la nube del círculo de fuego que nos rodeaba volvía a cobrar vida con fuerza, como si ahora teniendo un propósito estás estuvieran preparadas para brillar y consumir todo a su alrededor. -¡Que rayos crees que estás haciendo, te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir como un dios y la rechazas por cascarones vacíos! - grito el líder de millefiore mientras observa como su alrededor de reducía exponencialmente y buscaba una forma de salir, parecía querer comunicarse con lo que sea que estuviese afuera del círculo de fuego pero debido a la pureza de la llama de la nube todo se quemaba con una rapidez asombrosa -Arruinare tus planes, en este mundo tu no ganarás y yo me encargaré de eso, y créeme lo disfrutaré.-Con esa declaración mis llamas ganaron fuerza debido a mí rabia y odio hacia el monstruo que tenía frente a mí y consumían todo dentro del círculo, mí sonrisa crecía y se deformaba en una de locura - Te llevaré conmigo al infierno maldito imbecil- las llamas de la nube consumían todo a su paso, destrozó no solo nuestros cuerpos sino tambien creo un cráter a tal nivel que lo último que escuche fue un grito de rabia pura y luego el fuego abrazador destrozando todo a su paso y con un brillo final una explocion de poder.

... ...

Desperté sobresaltado con la necesidad de respirar de manera urgente, mis llamas rodeaban mí cuerpo en su totalidad aunque a medida que mí respiración recuperaba su forma original bajaba la intensidad de ellas, aún así el daño causado hizo que quemara todo lo que tocaba a mí alrededor, no reconocí mí entorno por un momento lo único que sentía era el olor a quemado de las sábanas y veía como se consumía la cama, me senté en lo que quedaba del colchón y mire la habitación donde estaba, estaba rodeado de todas mis pertenencias en la mansión Arcobaleno, no había Byakuran, no había sangre en mis manos, no había destrucción de mí vínculo, estaba a salvo. Puse mis manos sobre mí cabeza y apreté mis ojos, aún tenían lágrimas, trataba de comprender que había pasado, se suponía que ese futuro jamás sería realidad, el futuro que nunca fue, ese destino fue sellado. -Se supone...- suspiré ya no sabía que pensar, voltee a mirar la hora del reloj en la mesa de noche he hice un chasquido con la boca, eras pasada las 3:30 am, aún estaba intranquilo y sabía que no volvería a dormir, al menos no lo que restaba de noche. 

Fastidiado con el recuerdo recurrente de las palabras del jefe de millefiore decidí a comenzar mí día, fui directo al baño dentro de mí habitación necesitaba una ducha para lavar los restos de tela quemada y sudor de mí cuerpo, al abrir el agua y dejar que recorriera mí cuerpo solté un leve suspiro de alivio. No demore mucho estando en el baño, después de unos minutos salí con una toalla al rededor de mí cintura y camine directamente hacía mí armario buscando mí traje de cuero. Necesitaba sentir la presión y la seguridad en mí cuerpo para no ponerme a temblar. Una vez vestido me pare en frente del espejo y mire mí rostro, una mirada cansada me devolvió la vista, note como tenía una leve formación de ojeras, se me hacía un nudo el la garganta al ver mí rostro, hace cuánto tiempo había pasado y seguía mirando al mismo joven de antaño, solo que está vez ya no poseía la arrogancia despreocupada de un principio no le tome importancia y procedí a maquillar y ocultar cualquier rastro de mí rostro como ya era costumbre. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado dejé todo sobre el escritorio y salí del cuarto con dirección hacía uno de los garaje. Al caminar por los pasillos y mirar las puertas que no eran mías mí corazón empezó a palpitar mientras destellos del sueño volvían a venir a mí mente. Moví la cabeza y apresure el paso tratando de quitar la formación de un nudo en mí pecho - No es real, no es real...- repetí rápidamente como un pequeño mantra mientras mis pies casi no tocaban las escaleras al bajar debido a la la velocidad con que lo hacía, pase cerca de las cocinas pero tenía el estómago tan cerrado que no se me ocurrió buscar nada de comer en ese momento y al querer cruzar por el sótano me di cuenta que una figura alta estaba abriendo la puerta con una mirada crítica y aburrida en su rostro - ¿¡Skull que rayos fue esa explosión de energía!? -Pregunto exasperado- Hiciste que los datos en las pruebas de calculo se alteraran luego de tu pequeño número. Tus llamas provocaron una reacción de evaporación de los tejidos con los que estaba reuniendo información- Mientras verde seguía por su peyorativa por sus datos dañados sentí como las ganas de llorar volvían a mi, el dolor en el pecho se hacía punzante y mis ganas de abrazar a mí compañero crecían pero sabía que debía controlarme, ni siquiera sabía que me había pasado en un principio y ni siquiera tenía idea si de mí sueño, recuerdo o lo que sea que haya tenido tuviera sentido. Hasta donde sabía en el futuro que nunca fue Yuni se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos y Tsunayoshi derrotó a Byakuran, entonces porque sentí como si todo esto era real. 

-Siquiera escuchas- volví a mirarlo a los ojos, desde cuándo había bajado la mirada y me perdí en mis pensamientos- Y..yo Verde lo siento, n-no quise...- El corto de una mí intento de disculpa y lo agradecí no sabía que decir pero su mirada fulminante hacía mí si que dejaba en claro lo que sentía en ese momento. Podía sentir como me detallaba críticamente y solo podía quedarme ahí tratando de no saltar inquieto sobre mis talones- No causes más molestias-gruño exasperado mientras caminaba y se acercaba mi, retrocedí por instinto hasta que mí espalda estuvo contra una de las paredes cortando mí movimiento, no sabía lo que pasaría pero verde siempre busco formas para torturarme con la escusa de que era por y para la ciencia una se sus manos presiono mi mandíbula y levanto mí cara hasta que solo podía verlo a sus ojos, eran fríos calculadores y detrás de esas monturas se podía detallar como la pupila de sus ojos se dilataba y pareciera que los bordes del iris brillarán levemente, su cuerpo se acercó al mío cubriéndolo por completo, no era raro ya que el era el más alto de todos nosotros- o tendré que usarte como sujeto de pruebas- Susurro mientras acercaba su cara a la mía y yo me tense visiblemente porque sabía lo mucho que dolían sus pruebas y sabía que era un completo bastardo sin remordimiento. Intenté asentir desesperadamente pero por lo fuerte que estaba su mano sobre mí cara no me dejaba mucho movimiento-No volverá a pasar-dije mientras trataba de controlar mis temblores , vi como un destello paso por sus ojos, parecía como un animal a punto de saltar sobre una presa, lo sentí tararear levemente y sin decir nada más me soltó mientras se giraba y volvía a entrar a su laboratorio dejándome en el pasillo con una respiración irregular- bastardo- susurré en voz muy baja cuando creí que mí respiración volvía a un ritmo decente y tenía la certeza de que no escucharía no sabía cuál evento era más raro pero decidí no volver a tentar a la suerte y salí casi corriendo hasta llegar al lugar de mí destino.

Una vez en el garaje me acerque a la mesa de metal en donde tenía las piezas de mí motocicleta a crear, estaba trabajando en un diseño único en donde mezclaría la ingeniera y las llamas de última voluntad, se que no soy un genio como uno de mis compañeros pero sabia de mecánica, maquinaria y motores, además de que ninguno de ellos entendía la completa libertad que se podía sentir al entrar manejando cualquier máquina con un motor potente, traspasar los límites de velocidad y jugar con la muerte, cerré mis ojos y trate de recordar la sensación de volar ante miles de espectadores, todos gritando mí nombre y esperando que los sorprenda de mil formas diferentes. Sacudí mí cabeza con pesar, ese tipo de recuerdos están muy lejos y pertenecen a mí pasado, parecía que desde que desperté los sentimientos de añoranza venían a mí cada vez mas. Suspirando una vez más en la noche o casi día tomé las herramientas necesarias y camine hacía una de las mesas del fondo buscando los prototipos de los planos que había hecho y los comencé a ojear tratando de decidir con que secuencia empezaría a construir, hice una nota mental recordándome buscar uno de los motores que le encargue a la familia Simon y me dispuse a ordenar las piezas para mí nueva obra.

.... ....

Más temprano esa misma noche en la mansión Arcobaleno justo en el sotano Verde se encontraba tecleando en uno de sus muchos computadores la secuencia de datos que le arrojaba una máquina de escáner digital, en dicha máquina se podía observar 3 diferentes hileras con lo que parecía más tejido humano segregando llamas de última voluntad a menor escala no tan poderosas y puras, pero eso era de esperarse, los sujetos de prueba solo eran parte de familias de bajo rango sin distinción, paro de teclear y se acercó un poco gracias a la silla corrediza a la superficie en donde se encontraba trabajando la maquinaria, levantándose definitivamente de su silla se acercó a ver más de cerca la aglomeración y fracturacion celular creando patrones distintivos en cada tipo de llama. Una ligera sonrisa de triunfo se formó en los labios pálidos y algo resecos, estaba conforme con los resultados obtenidos, era de esperarse solo necesitaba la confirmación de la hipótesis que había planteado y como predijo los datos arrojados de esos sujetos de prueba le podían dar un nuevo Norte a la investigación que en realidad importaba. Sintiéndose más dichoso con el alcance de su objetivo, sabía que era mínima la revelación pero aún no podía hacer las pruebas con personas vivas. Tarareo distraídamente mientras caminaba por la habitación y se pasaba una de sus manos por su barbilla y chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio, los comienzos de su barba había crecido un poco más en ese periodo de aislamiento y recolección de datos, no tenía tiempo para banalidades como la presentación, para el lo más importante siempre fue el descubrimiento de lo nuevo y sorprendente, ser capaz de saber cómo funciona cada cosa u organismo no importaba si habría que encerrarlo o matarlo para la interpretación de los datos, los sentimentalismos eran para los débiles de mente, el era un genio, la segunda venida de Da Vinci y estaba orgulloso de serlo aunque al mundo le aterra su presencia. Volviendo otra vez su vista a las hileras llameantes hizo cálculos de en cuánto tiempo podría empezar a recolectar sujetos vivos y hacer este misma exploración, estaba pensando en los distintos sujetos a secuestrar por la diversidad de sus llamas y la diversión de recolectar los datos de seguridad y defensa de cada sistema de seguridad que violaria hasta que un sonido como globo desinflado le devolvió su atención a su proyecto.

Allí mismo se encontraban las muestras o lo que quedaban de ellas chamuscadas y disecadas como tiras de carne seca, la máquina de escáner hacía ruidos de alarma anunciando que los datos obtenidos habían sufrido un abrupto cambio molecular inesperado. Corriendo se acercó a la computadora conectada al escáner reviso los últimos datos de la transferencia de información y observó incrédulo como los niveles de oxígeno y calor habían variado a tal punto que dejó las muestras inservibles. Frunciendo el seño con disgusto busco las causas de la interrupción molecular y lo sintió, la fuerza y pureza de las llamas de la nube, fue como una pequeña micro explosión de calor y secuelas cortas parecido a la misma energía de recalentamiento que hace un microondas, se acomodo los lentes con disgusto recordando que no estaba en una de sus bases de seguridad sino que se encontraba en la mansión Arcobaleno, y que desde hace ya unos días solo estaban la nube y el en dicho territorio. - ¿Que coño cree que hace?- gruñó con molestia mientras recogía y almacena los datos, siempre era novedoso guardar cualquier cambio en el patrón de la llama de su nube debido a la falta de información en la mafia por ese elemento en particular, recogió los papeles con los distintos picos y frecuencias arrojados por una máquina de poligrafía y se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta el nivel de poder que contenía esas pequeñas explosiones, arrojo ese papel en específico a su escritorio más cercano para compararlo con la carpeta llena de los datos anteriores que poseía del mismo skull y una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en su rostro, como si volviera a encontrar un nuevo desafío ante sus ojos, se acomodo los lentes y ordenó los papeles importantes, volvió a fruncir el seño cuando vio los daños causados y la molestia volvió a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que tendria que repetir las pruebas anteriores con otros sujetos para la conclusión de los datos y limpiar, bufo exasperado y se dirijo directamente a la puerta.

Fue una sorpresa para el mismo verde encontrar al causante de tantos daños al abrir la puerta pudo detallar la forma ansiosa del otro y sin ganas de saber con cual escusa saldría el especialista le pregunté molesto cuál había sido su escusa para arruinar mis datos, seguí diciendo la importancia de mí investigación y los descubrimientos que podría hacer con ellos si solo pudiera terminar de completarlos y me calle porque me di cuenta que el mocoso no me prestaba atención, -Siquiera escuchas- dije mientras me acercaba a el, y callaba una patética formación de escusa, lo vi retroceder hasta que su espalda quedo contra la pared y su huida ya no se veía posible, disfrute la forma con la que se paralizaba de miedo y note como sus ojos buscaban una forma de escapar, tomando el mentón de su cara lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos y note como esas esferas ya habían derramado lágrimas anteriormente y ahora solo estaban inflamadas quizás por los intentos de bloquear dichas lágrimas y que sus ojos se podían ver cómo las amatistas más bellas jamás vistas en el mundo.-No causes más molestias- dije y note aún más sus rastros aureos que tenía su rostro, era una mezcla perfecta entre lo delicado y precioso y sin poder evitar me acerco más a el y susurré para mí diversión que si continúe a así lo volvería a ultilizar como sujeto de prueba. Fue casi linda la forma en la que se tenso y busco desesperadamente que lo soltara, lo escuché murmurar una respuesta pero ya tenía lo que quería, ahora solo debía centrarme en mí investigación tarareando lo solté ignorando si se quedaba en ese lugar o huia y volví a entrar al laboratorio.

... ... ... ...


	2. Entendiendo la historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una continuación del capítulo 1, lo publique a mí parecer incompleto porque tenía miedo de que perdiera el escrito por fallas en celular. Escribo sin utilizar algún beta o página de word. Espero que les guste mí historia, acepto toda las críticas u opiniones que tengan, solo pido que sea con respeto. Gracias

Las horas pasaban y el día aclaraba cada vez más, no había más movimiento dentro de la mansión que la de sus dos ocupantes en sus respectivas salas, hasta que a lo lejos en el camino se empieza a dislumbrar un Jeep todo terreno siendo manejado a una velocidad excesiva, el conductor era un sujeto rubio de tés bronceada por el sol, ojos azules como el cielo recién despejado de las mañanas y una sonrisa que denotaba que encontraba la situación completamente divertida, tenía una cinta en la cabeza enmarcando el número 01. Vestía un uniforme verde militar camuflado pero la chaqueta de militar no la llevaba cerrada en su totalidad, se podía observar su playera sin mangas debajo y los músculos que apenas cubrían ambas prendas y en su cuello colgaba un chupete color azul, en el mismo Jeep pero en el asiento de atrás se encontraba una chica con el seño fruncido, está tenia el cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba a los hombos, unos ojos marrones y su tés aunque también era bronceada, ella tenía una cicatriz por una quemadura en su mejilla izquierda, también llevaba un uniforme militar de color cafe pero este era más formal, constituido por una falda liza hasta las rodillas y su saco bien abrochado al frente revelando el cargo superior en el que se encontraba, al igual que el rubio poseía un chupete en el cuello también azul pero este era de un color más opaco. Su cabello se movía debido a la velocidad con la que iba el vehículo, había renunciado a tratar de poner los mechones rebeldes detrás de sus orejas así que solo se acomodo un poco más en su asiento mientras una de sus manos se movía al asiento de al lado de ella y sostenía en su lugar un pequeño maletín de mano y debajo de este unas carpetas llenas de documentos. -Ten más cuidado soldado idiota - gruñó la chica con cierto fastidio aunque no se notaba las ganas de insultar a la otra persona más bien era como una charla entre ellos -No te preocupes Lal, llegarás rápido y en una sola pieza- respondió riendo el rubio mientras volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona a la chica, ella solo volteo los ojos y bufo divertida mientras cruzaba ambos brazos bajo su pecho- Lo que sea, solo presta atención al camino, no quisiera tener que llevarte a la enfermería. Estoy cansada de tratar con idiotas-. 

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera responder a esas palabras un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se acercaba aún con más rapidez, el rubio notando eso se acomodo rápidamente para acelerar aún más pero el otro auto los alcanzo fácilmente, ya una vez estando a la par por el camino desde la ventana derecha del auto polarizado empezó a bajarse hasta su totalidad y se podía ver a un hombre de aspecto asiático con un cuerpo definido pero dentro de un traje de artes marciales de color rojo y un cabello negro largo y trenzado, este tenía el mismo chupete de ambos en el otro coche pero el tono era de un color rojo, este les hizo una seña de saludo, cuando terminó de hacer ese gesto se inclino hacia atrás en su asiento y se pudo ver como el conductor era un hombre con un poco más de constitución corporal que su compañero pero sus ropas eran negras y hechas por un buen material, se notaba que el traje y el sombrero que utilizaba el otro había costado bastante porque aún a la distancia se apreciaba la buena tela con las que habían sido fabricados, tenía en su cuello el mismo chupete que sus compañeros solo que este brillamos de un intenso amarillo, su tés y rasgos faciales destacaban debido a lo perfectamente simétrico que era su rostro, su cabello y ojos eras de un color negro pero lo más resaltante de el eras las dos patillas al lado de cada mejilla, le daban un aire misterio a ese guapo hombre, este tenía una sonrisa de superioridad dirijida al rubio que iba al volante en el Jeep y como si fuera lo más natural para el saco unos lentes negros y se los puso, todo eso sin cortar la visión con el rubio y sin decir o hacer nada más aceleró el auto rebasando a la pareja de militares. -Maldito imbécil -exclamo el rubio enojado mientras tomaba la palanca de cambio del Jeep y aceleraba todo lo que da. -¡Collonelo! que caraj...- se cortó ella misma dándose cuenta que no importará lo que dijera, parecía ser que ambos conductores se iban a enfrascar en una batalla de velocidad a lo rápido y furioso, estaba cansada pero un poco divertida por la situación, -lo que sea solo conduce- dijo mientras hacía señas despectivas con una mano y se acomodaba bien en el asiento - estoy rodeada de idiotas- murmuró para si misma mientras asumía que era una participante más sin quererlo de está estúpida pelea de ego y se resignaba a qué la velocidad suba cada vez más.

Teniendo el permiso, o más bien no teniendo quejas por parte de Lal collonelo hizo rugir el motor del Jeep militar a todo lo que da, alcanzaron sin muchas molestias al otro auto y se volvieron a colocar par a par, Fon ahora miraba divertido la carrera de la cual el al igual que Lal era parte aún sin quererlo. El viento movía los mechones de cabello que eran demasiado corto como para estar en la trenza. Los autos se dirigían a una velocidad descomunal directamente a la entrada de la mansión el previendo cualquier inconveniente empezó a subir la ventana con el botón al lado de su asiento, solo le sonrió levemente al conductor de su auto y le hizo un gesto con las cejas como si dijera ¿Es en serio? Y el otro no contestó, se limito a no borrar su sonrisa de por si ya presumida. Ambos autos derraparon por el camino de tierra hasta quedar al frente de la puerta de entrada dejando marcas de las llantas por el suelo de la entrada y parte del jardín, a pesar de el tamaño de los autos y la velocidad no hicieron mucho daño, solo levantaron polvo y desacomodaron parte del orden del jardín de entrada. Una vez que la tierra y el polvo habían bajado ambos conductores bajaron de sus autos, el pelinegro acomodó su traje mientras su sombrero cubría parte de sus ojos junto con sus lentes oscuros, junto a el se abría la puerta del mismo auto y se bajaba el artista marcial luciendo tranquilo, como si está carrera no le hubiera alterado ni un poco, doblando sus manos las decidio meter entre sus mangas mientras miraba a la pareja del Jeep.

El rubio bajo del auto con un salto corto y arrastró ligeramente las botas militares cuando caminaba, estas no solo levantaban un poco de tierra mientras se acercaba al pelinegro de traje para empezar a gritarse sino que también por el ruido de las pisadas demostraba lo enojado que estaba con su interlocutor, Lal por el contrario salió dignamente del Jeep, sus tacones negros altos y pulidos contrastaba con el piso de tierra pero no le tomo importancia ella era una mujer peligrosa que podía moverse letalmente en cualquier calzado y en cualquier panorama que se acercara, cerro la puerta del auto con su mano libre ya que su brazo derecho estaba ocupado cargando el pequeño maletín de mano y la carpeta llena de documentación, volteo los ojos al ver a las dos personas gritarse por banalidades y mirando de al artista marcial solo alzo una ceja como si se preguntara ¿Porque siempre hacen esto? El otro le contesto con una ligero alzada de hombros mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado y sonreía armoniosamente pero en sus ojos se podía ver la diversión por ese acto al igual que otros anteriores y muy parecidos a este que señalaba la chica. 

Antes de que cualquier de los dos pudiese hablar para parar la posible pelea de abrieron las puertas de paso en par azotandose contra ambas paredes de la entrada de la casa apareció un ser vestido con una capucha índigo que cubría todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, solo se podía detallar su nariz, los triángulos invertidos que tenía en sus mejillas y como fruncía los labios con disgusto-¡Mou! Dejen de crear daños en la propiedad, arreglarlo cuesta dinero, y no pienso pagar ni un solo centavo por las cosas que rompan ustedes los idiotas- exclamó enojado el ilusionista, ya bastante tenía con aguantar y convivir con personas a las cuales no consideraba digna de su tiempo debido a que no le generaban ingresos. -Todo con ustedes siempre son gastos-termino por decir de forma demandante observó a las cuatro personas que volvían a lo que consideraban todos era un lugar neutro para estar. -Tranquilizate Viper le diremos al lacayo que limpie y arregle todo- dijo Collonelo y enfátizo enérgicamente en las palabras limpieza y orden -No te costará nada- 

-Lo que sea- dijeron al mismo tiempo Viper y Lal, Fon solo se alzó de hombros porque realmente no le afectaba esa declaración, y Reborn miro fijamente al ilusionista retandolo a qué lo confrontara o le demandará directamente, lo único que querían era que otra persona que no fueran ellos hicieran los deberes, y mandar obviamente, habiendo ya perdido bastante tiempo Lal empezó a caminar con sus cosas y subió las dos escaleras de piedra para lograr entrar finalmente a la mansión, no le hizo falta voltear para saber que Reborn le había dado sin silbido atrevido por la ropa que llevaba, era raro verla en tacones y uniforme formal dejando a la vista sus curvas, alzo el dedo medio de su mano izquierda libre y sin voltear de a mirar se perdió de vista de los dos hombres que volvían a iniciar una pelea, uno por diversión y molestar al otro y el otro por defender su honor, volteo los ojos con exasperacion deseando llegar ya a su habitación, darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda. Fon no tardó mucho en rodear la batalla que iniciaba y pasar directamente a la puerta mientras sacudía su cabeza y miraba de reojo con fingida molestia que la pelea de esos dos no le divertía bastante el día. Viper por el contrario al no ver nada bueno que sacar de esa discusión se evaporó por el aire como si nunca hubiera estado ahí dejando a los otros afuera.

Una vez todos estaban dentro de la mansión notaron el ligero olor de ropa quemada en el ambiente, nadie le tomo real importancia, no parecía haber fuego en la casa y era casi normal para ellos que algún objeto o habitación de cuando en cuando se prendiera fuego, no por nada 7 de las mejores personas en el planeta vivían sin tener algo llamado sentido común, no se sobrevive en el mundo de la mafia con sentido común. 

Lal que había sido la primera en subir y arreglarse se encontraba saliendo ya del baño con una muda de ropa sencilla y su pacificador colgando del cuello, pantalones deportivos azules y una camiseta gris, busco sus zapatos deportivos más cómodos que tuviera y agarró la carpeta con papeles que había llevado a la mansión, para ella era más fácil ojearlo estando abajo en la sala o en el comedor, total ya se acercaba el medio día y no quería que la interrumpieran mucho si se concentraba demasiado en esos papeles, hizo una barrida rápida a su habitación y al no encontrar nada más procedió a salir de salir de su habitación rumbo a los salones de abajo.

Para Fon fue más fácil realmente, el había terminado su trabajo muy temprano en esa madrugada, se había aseado en el hotel y tomo un vuelo directo a Italia, ni siquiera tuvo que caminar para buscar un taxi ya que Reborn paso a buscarlo por el al aeropuerto y lo llevo directamente a la mansión, solo se cambió el calzado por unas zapatillas chinas clásicas blancas y más cómodas que su anterior zapato y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara y las manos para refrescarse un poco, estando conforme se miro al espejo y noto que tenía unas ligeras ojeras, se le marcaba más en el rostro debido al brillo de su pacificador, supuso que era por el cambio de horario o el hecho de no haber dormido en casi 2 días, nada que una buena meditación o descanso no corrigieran, estando conforme apagó la luz del baño y salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacía la cocinas

Con Collonelo fue un tanto diferente, después de no llegar a nada en concreto peleando en la puerta de entrada con Reborn, decidió ignorarlo e irse a su habitación a darse un buen baño y a cambiarse la ropa, había estado trabajando en una área desierta como camuflaje además de llevar a Lal a todas las reuniones que tenían con los líderes de CONSUBIN, no estaba tan cansado, solo que aunque no lo pareciera el apreciaba la higiene personal básica de cada persona y un cambio de ropa por algo más limpio no lo veía como una mala idea, aún tenía un poco de rencor hacía el bastado de Reborn, siempre lo hacía enojar, y parecía gustarle buscar desafiarlo en todo, el era un gran soldado, y uno muy bien entrenado, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera quedarse quieto o decirle que no a un reto, pero como no pudo salirse con las suyas ya estaba maquinando en como se desquitaria con el lacayo, siempre era divertido molestar al ex civil, ya sea dándole tareas que el o los demás no querían hacer y golpeándolo con la escusa de que es para que esté listo y se prepare a la mafia cuando se sentía frustrado como este es el caso. Suspiro tratando de sacar el fastidio de su sistema y se frotó el cuello con una de sus manos, el no era de quejarse pero la cadena de su pacificador cada cierto tiempo le molestaba en el cuello ya que no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar algún artículo o pieza de joyeria, también estaba un poco preocupado por la reunión que tuvo Lal con los altos mandos, era la primera a la cual no le permitieron ingresar debido a que no era un soldado de rango superior como un sargento o un general, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, sabía y estaba más que convencido que Lal podía con esos tipos tanto física como mentalmente pero eso no quitaba la preocupación de haber dejado a su compañera en un hábitat en donde el no tuviera forma alguna de supervisar la seguridad de su compañera, supervisora y entrenadora. Sacudío su cabeza sacando los malos pensamientos, sabía que si algo estaba mal o si se empezara a poner feo sabía que ella se lo diría y juntos habían un plan sin importar si eso era lo que correspondiera, estaban juntos en eso, ambos se cubrían la espalda del otro.

En la habitación de Reborn, se encontraba el pelinegro de patillas saliendo del baño, el vapor se esparcía desde la puerta abierta por parte del cuarto pero las suaves corrientes de viento que entrabas desde las ventanas de su balcón limpiaban todo el aire, cada paso que daba estaba finamente calculado, a pesar de que sabía que nadie lo observaba el hacía todo de manera perfecta, el era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo y no por nada se le da un título de tal magnitud si en la soledad de su espacio no pudiera mantener la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Tenía una toalla cubriendo su cintura mientas traviesas gotas bajaban por su bien torneado cuerpo cada músculo estaba bien definido y marcaba una figura envidiable, en su pecho brillaba su pacificador creando una ligera sombra a los músculos e iluminando parte de su trayecto hacía su clóset, a veces era una ventaja y una desventaja tener el pacificador puesto ya qué como brillaba con las llamas de cada individuo este servía como una especie de linterna la cual a veces resultaba útil ya que no siempre se ponía llevar una a sus misiones y por la complejidad de la misma, el no llevaba nada oculto o mal amarrado a su traje que no fueran armas de gran calidad, y la desventaja era que el brillo de hacía más intenso si estaba cerca de alguno de sus compañeros, es como si el pacificador supiera que había una fuera igual a el cerca y su manera de llamar la atención era brillar, eso a veces en el campo de batalla o en las misiones tendía a distraer ya sea a el o a sus enemigos, pero bueno es el el mejor en todo así que siempre le sacaba ventaja a su situación, sin perder más tiempo busco un traje Armani negro liso pero no menos elegante que el que traía anteriormente se lo coloco de forma ordenada y con una práctica ya ganada con los años, calzo los zapatos también a juego con el traje y se acercó a la cama a tomar su inseparable sombrero de fieltro negro y se dispuso a salir del cuarto a buscar algo de comida y porque no algo de diversión al fastidiar a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros.

Al llegar a la cocina solo se encontró con Fon revisando la nevera, se recosto en una de las puertas y miro la escena, este al sentir el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta se giro para mirar al sicario y le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible para volver a lo que estaba Reborn vio o Con fruncir el seño levemente y cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico con suavidad -Asumo que no hay comida preparada- pregunto con cierta burla el Italiano, viendo cómo el asiático se disponía a buscar algo para ir masticando mientras tanto en los estantes y al no encontrar nada solo soltó un suspiro y colocó una pequeña tetera al fuego -Tendre que hacerme un té mientras la comida se prepara, ¿Gustas que te haga uno?- pregunto amablemente Fon a Reborn y lo vio negar -Es hora de volver a educar al lacayo, estuvo sin hacer nada desde que llegó aquí hace días y ni siquiera prepara la comida- comento el asesino mientras su mirada era ocultada por su sombrero -ire a buscar donde se esconde- termino de decir mientras pasaba la puerta y se disponía a caminar por el pasillo hacia el garaje, ese era el mejor sitió y el único lugar donde estaría el ex civil perdiendo el tiempo en opinión suya. -Al menos se amable con el- Escucho decir al otro pero no tenía ganas de confirmar o negar nada.

Cuando terminó de llegar abrió la puerta que separaba el garaje de la última conexión con la mansión, este era un lugar espacioso en donde podías ingresar por la puerta que acababa de entrar Reborn y había otras compuertas a lo lejos que separaban y servian para el ingreso y salida de los vehículos de cada usuario y también era de gran utilidad ya que evitaba que las herramientas de reparación estuviesen en otro lado, pudo notar que la sala estaba completamente iluminada y el sujeto de su búsqueda le estaba dando la espalda mientras se encontraba de pie en frente de una mesa de metal sin reparar en su presencia, hizo un barrido rápido con la vista y noto de varias herramientas estaban siendo usadas y por eso estaban fuera de lugar, había papeles de planos algunos arrugados otros rotos y otros más llenos de tinta y grasa de motor regados por el suelo y se escuchaba el murmullo de la voz de Skull hablar solo mientras escribía encima de un papel enfrente de el, debe de haber estado molestó porque se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza como un reflejo mientras su mano escribía más rápido sobre las hojas. Sin perder más tiempo camino sin hacer nada de ruido y se detuvo a la espalda del ciclista. -¿Que crees que hacés? - Dijo de manera demandante y con malicia mientras disfrutaba de sobremanera hacer saltar y gritar al mocoso, lo vio tropezar y girar tan rápido que el ruido que hicieron sus botas de cuero resonaron por todo el lugar haciendo un gran eco.

-¡Re-Reborn! Me asustaste- coloque mí mano en mí pecho tratando de controlar los latidos de mí corazón el muy bastardo solo mantenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad en su rostro.

-Mmmm-tarareo-Sabes que la comida la debes tener lista para nuestro regreso-dijo con demanda mientras se acercaba y veía como me acorraló contra la mesa de metal- tu única función hasta que sirvas para algo es la limpieza y no estorbar, a cambio te mantenemos a salvo-dijo mientras una de sus manos iba a mí cabello y lo agarraba como si quisiera arrancar un buen mechón.

Sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no quería derramar ninguna, sabía que el muy bastardo disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir y cada vez que lloraba solo aumentaba el dolor. -N-no soy tu maldito sirviente! Hazte tu maldita comida solo- gruñi con el poco valor que logré reunir y vi el momento exacto en que sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y crueles, pero antes de que pudiera sentir más dolor alguien más nos había interrumpido.

-Reborn realmente tengo hambre, solo déjalo para que prepare algo de comer -Ladee un poco mí cabeza, lo que me permitía debido al agarre que Reborn aún continuaba haciéndome en mí cabello y vi a Fon desde la entrada con una mirada tranquila, nada en su comportamiento se notaba agitado, ni siquiera parecía que está escena le molestará, solo quería que yo les cocinará. así que intervino por el mismo, no porque yo le importara, realmente eso me dio una punzada en el pecho, creí que con todo el asunto de la batalla de los representantes y el hecho de no tener la maldición encima, aparte de estar juntos por casi 60 años le interesaría mí bienestar al menos al grado de ser un amigo o compañero, y no solo otra vez el chico de los recados o el lacayo de todos como les gustaba llamarme en antaño.

Ellos compartieron una breve mirada y luego sentí que Reborn apretaba más su agarre y me decía que no se volviera a repetir, para luego soltarme y verlo irse sin más palabras, ni siquiera entendía que había pasado, acaso algo en alguna misión lo había alterado, nunca lo había visto de esa manera agresiva, bueno eso antes de que fuéramos malditos, pero era como si volviera a ser el mismo capullo de hace años que disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir por diversión. Una vez estando libre quise agradecerle a Fon por intervenir pero el también se había ido, me masajee el lado que Reborn había jalado de mí pelo y voltee a mirar al reloj arriba en una de las paredes este me marcaba las doce y veinte del medio día, silve sorprendido habían corrido las horas sin darme cuenta y mí estómago también hacía ruidos exigiendo comida, decidí no arreglar nada aquí ya que de todos modos volvería por la tarde y salí corriendo rumbo a la cocina para cocinar para mí y el resto de mí extraña familia. 

Lo más fácil rápido y sustancial era la pasta así que procedí a encender las hornillas, colocar una cacerola con agua al fuego y busque todos los ingredientes para hacer una pasta boloñesa de manera rápida. Cuando ya tenía todo listo coloque la comida en dos fuentes de vidrio que habían en las alacenas de abajo y lleve ambos en mis brazos hacia el comedor, una vez ahí los dejé en el centro de la mesa y saque los platos, cubiertos y vasos de uno de los placares de roble que habían pegados a una pared vi que Lal estaba semirecostada en uno de los sillones dobles leyendo una carpeta llena de documentos, me aclare la garganta cuando termine de arreglar la mesa y cuando la vi mirarme le señale la mesa indicándole que la comida ya estaba lista y todos se podían empezar a sentar en sus respectivos lugares para servirse y empezar a comer, vi como Fon entraba al comedor seguido de Collonelo, Reborn ingreso poco después y vi a Viper aparecer y sentarse también en su puesto, solo faltaba verde aunque no tuve que esperar mucho llego poco después de haber pensado el el. Fui el último en sentarme en la mesa rectangular en donde el orden era Reborn en la esquina superior izquierda, seguido de Lal, Fon y Viper se sentaba en el extremo inferior, eso me dejaba a mí en medio de verde y Collonelo de espaldas a la puerta del comedor. Siempre se quedaba vacío el puesto del extremo súperior debido que le había pertenecido a nuestro primer cielo y luego de la traición y su muerte nadie se sentaba ahí nunca, el orden tampoco había variado desde entonces, antes no me gustaba mí lugar puesto que Collonelo solía robar trozos de mí comida y lo que no lograba robar verde solía colocarles todo tipo de químicos raros y utilizarme como conejillo de indias. 

Vi a todos comer sin mayores quejas, nadie hablaba en los primeros minutos ya que estaban concentrados en comer su porción de comidas, cuando estaban acabando de comer Verde comenzó a decir que necesitaba que los demás le diéramos muestras de nuestras llamas debido a que estaba investigando y la reacción de todos fue unánime, nadie quería ser parte de los experimentos del científico loco.

-Que sea Skull- escuché decir a Collonelo a mí lado y le lancé una mirada fulminante, mientras el resto hacía sonidos mostrando su aprobación.

-Para el tengo preparada otra prueba-Dijo y me miró con lo que supuse era una sonrisa maniática, me tense y estremecí teniéndome lo peor ya que iba a ser diferente a los demás, mí único alivio es que íbamos a sufrir juntos.

Todos tenían una cara de desagrado por la noticia y porque no podían salirse sin daño-Espero que el precio a pagarme valga la pena si quieres algo de mi- espeto Viper de una manera tajante.

-¿Que tan invasivo será la prueba?-Pregunto tranquilo amablemente Fon mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Que sea rapido- gruñó Lal, Collonelo solo asintió a las palabras de su mentora de manera rápida.

-Porque deberíamos hacerlo y para que es la prueba-respondio racionalmente Reborn mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y juntaba sus manos por debajo de su barbilla mirando fijamente al científico y juzgando su comportamiento corporal por si mentía.

-Quiero averiguar cómo influyen las llamas de cada uno antes de hacer la prueba final de la armonía, es necesario saber si nuestras llamas están en la misma sintonía, si no es así habrá que trabajarlo ya que si hay algún error podría ser mortal para nosotros cuando nos vinculemos. -termino de decir y viendo como iba a ser interrumpido se adelantó- no puedo tomar muestras de Skull todavía ya que el aún no controla sus llamas-hizo una mueca despectiva al decirlo y continúo- para extraer una muestra estable de el, debe ser un proceso controlado, además de que las llamas de la nube siempre han sido las últimas al vincularse, casi al mismo tiempo que con el cielo, ya que solo nuestro cielo podría hacer que sus llamas no crean que lo queremos suprimir o encerrar y evitemos que nos dañe o se dañe a si mismo.

Voltee a mirar extrañado a verde mientras decía eso y vi como todos asentian entendiendo el porque de la solicitud y pregunté titubeante mientras miraba al científico-ahm... Porque es que quieres estudiar nuestras llamas si ya nosotros formamos un vínculo- señale a todos en la habitación como si fuese obvio- es raro que quieras volver a investigar algo que ya sabemos que si funciona y...- no termine de decir lo que quería ya que vi como todos me miraban con extrañeza y verde frunció más el seño al verme- Tu que sabes acerca del proceso de vinculación de elementos si solo eres un civil, no llevas más de un año formando parte de la mafia y ni siquiera entiendes conceptos básicos como los tipos y la pureza de cada llama o el orden que se da en la mafia gracias a cada elemento.-Dijo con presunción y escuché como Reborn también se aclaraba la garganta para decir -Solo eres un niño que termino conviviendo con los más fuertes debido a que tus llamas tienen una pureza jamás antes vista, sino ni siquiera servirias para este propósito. 

Mí cara se frunció con extrañeza y los mire a todos ya que si conocía la mafia, había soportado años de abuso y comillas comillas enseñanza como le llamaban ellos por parte de todos, sabía cómo funcionaba la gerarquia y también cada tipo de llama.

Lal intervino después y el tono con el que dijo sus palabras me recordó a como las maestras trataban a los niños distraídos-es importante saber si la sintonía de nuestras llamas son compatibles Skull, es importante estar seguros si queremos ser llamados la mejor versión de Arcobalenos que ha existido- No la dejé terminar porque quería que recordarán -¡Pero si ya somos la mejor versión que ha existido y existió! Ya no hay que preocuparse por el Triniti-set ya que ahora Bermuda se encarga de custodiarlo y- Fon me cortó -¿De que hablas?, ¿quien es Bermuda? ¿Triniti-set?- se escuchaba duda en su voz. -Nunca he escuchado de ningún Bermuda, ¡Mou!, Si quieren saber más deberán pagarme-exclamo por debajo de la voz de Fon el ilusionista. 

Para todo esto Reborn solo me mirada fija y calculadoramente mientras yo perdía lentamente los estribos, -¡Ya saben! Bermuda el jefe de vindice, el que nos atacó en la batalla de los representantes justo a Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes, el que fue mediador de que los de la familia Simon no volvieran a desobedecer las órdenes de la Omerta y no creara otra guerra de familias-decia mientras hacía gestos con mis manos tratando de explicar lo obvio.-¡Ya saben de quién estoy hablando!- volví a repetir esta vez con algo de histeria- 

Ellos solo me miraron como si me hubiese salido una cabeza extra o dijera puras tonterías, aunque para sus oídos eso era exactamente lo que estaba diciendo tonterías. Collonelo solo se hecho a reír en su silla como si yo hubiera contado el chiste más divertido del mundo, Lal me miraba con lastima, Virper solo apretó sus labios en un gesto de exasperacion , verde solo me miró con disgusto, Fon inclino su cabeza y me miraba con lastima como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba, Reborn por el contrario no creía ninguna de las palabras ni hechos que acabada de decir pero le pareció extraño que supiera exactamente quién era el líder del Vindice y como se llamaba, a él le había costado casi dos años de búsqueda dar con su jefe y luego fueron otros años más que pasó huyendo de él y los otros no muertos debido a que el jamás respetaba las reglas de la Omerta pero siempre todo salía todo a su favor, por eso le parecía raro que un recién ingresado a la mafia y más importante un civil conociera su nombre. Luego detallo a la nube inquieta y noto que no tenía puesto su pacificador -¿Donde demonios está tu pacificador lacayo?-Pregunto bruscamente cortando la peyorativa del otro- Sabes bien que nuestro cielo nos pidió que no nos lo quitamos ya que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a usarlos- 

-Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy tratando de explicar,-exclamo con renovado vigor la nube- No es necesario usarlos porque ya no tenemos cielo, no lo hemos tenido por un buen tiempo y más desde que Yuni nos libero de la..- Reborn saco su arma y me apunto directamente con un rostro sin emociones ya cansado con lo que decía y me dijo de forma amenazante- Te lo pones ahora sí no quieres una bala adornando tus sesos. 

Estampe mis manos en la mesa y me levanté con firmeza desafiandolo con la mirada y con mí actitud-!No!, No me lo volveré a poner, no tiene sentido y no eres nadie para obligarme.- escuché claramente como el gatillo de su pistola era removido pero aún así no dude ni rectifique mí desición, los demás en la mesa miraban nuestro encuentro sorprendidos porque de lo que ellos recordaban el civil jamás los retaba fijamente, siempre lloraba y exclamaba ser el mejor pero todos conocían lo cobarde que actuaba, está nueva explosión de seguridad era algo raro que jamás habían visto

-Tres segundos lacayo-gruñó Reborn mientras su dedo no se despegaba del gatillo.

-Dispara, porque no lo haré- dije frunciendo el seño y colocándome en una pose de defensa, sentía como mis llamas reaccionaban al peligro queriendo salir a destruir la amenaza, solo que lo controle y las deje fluir por mí traje de cuero, sabía que Reborn dispararía a mí cuerpo para hacerme daño, el jamás me disparó a la cara a menos que no tuviera puesto mí casco de motocicleta. Vi como se sorprendió fugazmente por mí control de llamas lo cual me pareció raro ya que después de todo esos sesenta años de tortura tenían que valer para algo, si había aprendido a entender y controlar mis llamas.

Note que los demás también se sorprendian y se alejaban un poco de dónde estabamos, ellos sabían muy bien lo volátiles que ellas las llamas de la nube y por sus caras parecía ser que nunca me habían visto enojado y a punto de atacar. Toda la escena de me hacía bizarra ya que ellos me miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran.

-¡Basta los dos!- escuché que dijo una voz femenina en la puerta, yo aún seguía de espaldas pero vi como Reborn gruñía y volvía a colocar el seguro a su arma, ya no me apuntaba pero no la soltó, yo por el contrario, al notar que no estaba siendo apuntado dejé que mis llamas se apagarán y me volvee a mirar a la persona que nos había detenido, pensé que podía ser Yuni ya que ella era la única que podía hacer que Reborn retrocediera, pero su voz se escuchaba diferente, había algo raro en esa voz es como si la hubiese escuchado hace mucho pero no lograba recordar de quién era. Cabe decir que mí cara era de sorpresa monumental al ver a la persona en la puerta, no podía creerlo, ahí a unos pocos metros se encontraba una muy viva y muy embarazada Luce de GiglioNero, Lider y cielo principal del Arcobaleno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero noten la referencia que metí en la historia, además de los pequeños cambios en la línea de tiempo, si tienen buen ojo escríbanme para ver si los atraparon todos, y no se preocupes que se viene lo bueno.
> 
> Si tienen dudas o preguntas ya saben que hacer, pido disculpas si sientes que el capitulo es muy largo juro que intento resumir y dejar lo más importante pero todo es importante.
> 
> :V 
> 
> Disfruten


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realmente aprecio mucho los mensajes que me dejaron, me alegra bastante qué les guste la trama, explico brevemente cómo va la línea de tiempo para evitar confusiones 
> 
> *Checker face reunión a los ya conocidos Arcobalenos
> 
> *Luce es la única que sabe que serán malditos (y obviamente Skull), ella puede ver los distintos futuro pero solo los grandes rasgos, no las acciones que des encadenadan lo que sucede.
> 
> *Quiero poner los puntos de vista de todos, pero tampoco quiero que sea todo blanco y negro. Voy a tratar de manejar los matices.
> 
> *La historia se ambienta a medidados de los años 50 en Europa Italia
> 
> *se reflejará dos grandes rasgos de la sociedad (mafia y civiles), ambos tienes matices machistas y conservadores
> 
> *Ninguno de los 6 (sacando a Luce y a Skull) saben acerca de la maldición del pacificador
> 
> *Collonelo es oficialmente el dueño del pacificador de la lluvia (Lal era la candidata pero Collonelo es más apto para soportar la maldición)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pido disculpas por la demora del capítulo había momentos en donde me frustraba porque no me salía como yo quería y borraba y borraba, prometo actualizar pronto, quiero darle el eje a la historia y centrarlo, fue difícil, estuve buscando y leyendo historias de mafiosos en Wikipedia, viendo la historia de la mafia en Europa en YouTube para tener una idea en mente y seguir lo que es el mundo de la mafia y luego recordé que puedo escribir lo que quiera porque es un fanfic y se me bajo un poco el estrés xD.

¿Han tenido la sensación de estarse ahogado y nadar a la superficie y cuando logras al fin llegar y respiran sus pulmones arden y aunque es necesario respirar les duele en cada inhalación?. Bueno yo sentía que me estaba ahogando en este momento, estaba completamente congelado en mí lugar mirando a la mujer en la que alguna vez pude confiarle mí vida, a la que veía como a una madre sustituta, sentía cada palpitar de mí corazón agitado en mis oídos, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, escuché que ella me preguntaba algo directamente pero no lograba entender, solo escuchaba pedazos de su voz como si me estuviera hablando mientras yo estaba debajo del agua.

-Necesito irme-dije con un susurro roto y mí respiración agitándose cada vez un poco más, me temblaban las manos y sentía mucho frío en los brazos y en el pecho, me sentía inestable, tenía ganas de vomitar y a la vez quería correr hasta que mis piernas no dieran mas. Me moví de manera apresurada y algo torpe hacía la puerta y tropecé con mis pies en algunos pasos, vi como Luce intento mantenerme estable para que no tropezara pero golpeé su mano con fuerza -¡NO ME TOQUES!- le grite con rabia, no quería que me tocará, no podía siquiera soportar que ella me tocara. Los demás reaccionaron y se acercaron rápidamente hacía Luce para protegerla, creían que yo la iba a atacar, pero no me importó, apenas tuve un camino libre corrí hacia las puertas de la mansión, y corrí, no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se que mí cuerpo había tomado el control de mí y hacía todo de manera mecánica y me preparaba para la huida, vi como aún estaban estacionados los autos sin dudarlo tomé el auto negro y rece porque las llaves estuvieran dentro, estaban encima del manubrio y fue una completa bendición, total nadie ni siquiera pensaría en robarle algo a los más fuertes.

El resto solo escucho como las llantas quemaban el piso de tierra debido la velocidad que utilizó el conductor para irse de ahí. Todos estaban alarmados por la forma en la que actuó la nube, primero desvariaba, luego se oponía y enfrentaba al mejor de ellos y por si no fuera poco atacaba a su cielo. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado ellos se encargarían de encontrarlo y castigarle por todo eso, claro luego de verificar que su cielo estuviera a salvo.

Luce solo sintió dolor, no solo porque su mano había sido golpeada y rechazada, sino tambien porque aún tenía grabada en su memoria los ojos llameantes de rabia de su nube, su pequeña y dulce, no podía comprender de dónde venía tanto rencor si hace solo unos días su comportamiento era completamente diferente, era ruidoso e infantil si, pero también era gentil con ella, se ofrecía a ayudarla y aunque sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos era para evitar que el resto le hiciese daño también lo disfrutaban juntos, ella amaba escuchar sus hazañas en el circo, como hablaba de los distintos tipos de artes que el sabía y dominaba, y aunque eso no era nada comparado a lo que se podía lograr en la mafia veía como Skull se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado solo. También sintió punzadas en su estómago, toda esta situación habían hecho que la bebé que llevaba se alterara, sintió como se iba de lado pero no logro caer, Reborn la tenía bien sujeta desde uno de sus costados y la acompaño hasta el sillón más cercano para que pudiera recostarse, cerro los ojos y se concentró en respirar la vista le empezaba a doler eso solo significaba que alguna visión se iba a hacer presente, y aunque ella fuera capaz de ver el futuro eso no significaba que no doliera el proceso.

Verde fue el único que salió de la habitación seguido de la nube, se apresuró en ir a su laboratorio y traer un equipo médico para revisar el embarazo de su cielo, mientras tanto todos los demás rodeaban a Luce, Reborn quería usar sus llamas solares para ver si podía calmar los dolores del cielo pero sabía que sus llamas eran mejores para matar que para curar, Fon sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo acerco a la mujer embarazada recostada en el sillon, está le agradeció mientras se incorporaba para beber y mientras bebía el agua verde terminaba de hacer el chequeo.

-Tus signos vitales están un poco alterados pero no es grave, el bebé no ha sufrido ningún daño- mencionó verde en voz alta y monótona, el aún no estaba seguro de que hacer con los datos recopilados del repentino enojo de la nube, el grupo entero se relajo. Si no fuera porque Reborn estaba al lado de Luce en esos momentos ya hubiese salido a darle caza al mocoso imprudente, nunca le gustó en primer lugar, por todos los cielos era un civil, y un niño, apenas mayor de edad, estuvo actuando en el circo, no tenía ningún conocimiento previo de la mafia, no sabía nada acerca de las llamas de última voluntad, supo desde la primera vez que lo vio en esa reunión que sería un fuente de problemas y además un inútil.

-¡Es oficial Encontraré al lacayo y lo mataré a golpes por lo que te hizo Kora!- exclamó enojado el rubio mientras miraba a Viper, sabía que le costaría una buena suma de dinero hacer que el ilusionista le dijera a dónde había huido el más joven.

-Nadie matara a nadie por ahora, primero hay que saber que fue lo que le pasó a Skull para atacar de esa manera-Fon era el único que se mantenía con la mente fría sabía que no podía hundirse en la rabia porque habría consecuencias devastadoras para el ex cirquence, aunque no lo pareciera el siempre había vigilado a la nube, el no encajaba en los patrones configurados que la mafia ya sea occidental como Oriental tenían para su elemento, no era destructivo, ni reclamaba territorios, ni mucho menos iniciaba conflictos, hasta lo que había podido observar desde que llegó y se integro el actuaba de esa forma tan arrogante y molesta para llamar la atención, aunque también se dio cuenta luego de un tiempo que esa forma de actuar era una fachada, mientras más ruido hiciera más de lado lo dejaba el resto y eso solo hacía que se preguntara ¿Por qué? Ahora nada parecía tener sentido como en un principio cuando los reunieron a todos, Lal por el contrario estaba tratando de analizar la situación, ella vio la forma en la que se paralizó Skull al mirar a Luce, sea lo que sea que haya pasado tenía que haber una explicación, el civil no tenía forma alguna de rechazar las habilidades de atracción y armonización que solían desplegar los usuarios de las llamas del cielo.

-¿Que acaso no viste que atacó a nuestro cielo?- respondió rabioso el soldado, quería hacer notar su punto de vista-vi lo que pasó, al igual que todos, pero no es tu posición decidir que hacer- refutó el artista marcial, los ánimos dentro de la habitación estaban calentándose peligrosamente.

-Basta por favor- susurro Luce, el mareo había pasado y el dolor de cabeza solo se fue luego de haber respirado correctamente para calmarse, le tomo la mano a Reborn y no la soltó hasta que el asesino a sueldo la miro a los ojos, -Algo malo le pasó a Skull, el jamás atacaría, el jamás me atacaria-se rectificó tratando de hacer entender al sicario. -Sea lo que sea que haya pasado actuó con miedo, traelo a casa por favor Reborn- volteo a mirarlo a todos con desesperación en sus ojos- Taiganlo a casa, debe estar aquí, está asustado y en ese estado puede dañarse o dañar a alguien mas-

Todos se miraron entre si aceptando el hecho de que no había que dañar al niño que acababa de huir, debían encontrarlo antes de que se volviera peligroso para el resto, Luce habiendo dado su solicitud se levantó con la ayuda del sicario y el científico y se dirigió escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, debían hacer un plan si Skull lograba salir de la zona de asignación a la mafia hacia sus alrededores para dirigirse hacía las área civiles y su poder se desataba no solo armaría un escándalo sino que atraería la atención no deseada de la policía y los medios hacía los sectores de la mafia. La mansión arcobaleno estaba ubicada al sur de Italia más específico en Nápoles cerca de lo que son los campos Flegreos, teniendo eso en mente y que había kilómetros y kilómetros de campos deshabitados a la opción más obvia estaba en dirigirse a la ciudad metropolitana, que era la ciudad más cercana y estaba a unos varios cuantos kilómetros. La ciudad se encontraba creciendo tanto en economía como en habitantes, había civiles, mafiosos y civiles que tenían la mala suerte para servir o morir a manos de la mafia.

.... .... ....

Por otro lado cuando Skull salió de la mansión y condujo sin mirar atrás, la presión en su pecho no desaparecía ni siquiera mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración para calmarse, veía una y otra vez a Luce, a su pasado su dolor, intento concentrarse mientras manejaba por muy alterado que estuviese no podía estrellarse en medio de su huida. Cuando llego a la ciudad fue relativamente fácil ingresar por las calles de puedas, estacionó cerca de las zonas suburbanas que estaban deshabitadas, mientras observaba noto las evidentes diferencias con la ciudad que el conocía, no había edificios arquitectónicos vanguardistas, más bien era todo muy colonial, las lámparas, los caminos, la falta de autos en la calle, los pequeños negocios en las calles, las personas que podía ver a medida que avanzaba tenían ropas muy diferentes, y se le quedaban mirando raro ya que el estaba completamente vestido con un traje de cuero negro y su maquillaje, veía como susurraban cuando creían que no veía.

Intentaba respirar para no entrar en pánico pero todo a mí alrededor era tan raro, era exactamente como el pasado, como cuando aún estaba en el circo viviendo para hacer mis acrobacias, dejé las calles de manera rápida y me metí a uno de los cuántos callejones que estaban en la ciudad, subí por las paredes sujetandome de ventanas y balcones y me quedé en uno de los techos de algún edificio, me senté en la barandilla con mis piernas en el borde mirando el horizonte, el sol aún no se había puesto, pero el ocaso no se demoraría en llegar en unas pocas horas, intentaba entender que había pasado, haciendo un repaso mental de el día anterior cuando estaba en lo que yo recuerdo era mí hogar en su época correcta, podía descartar que fuera obra de la bazooka de los diez años debido a que el guardián del rayo no había estado en la mansión esa noche, no podía ser obra de Spanner, Shoichi ni Giannini ya se se encontraban trabajando para Vongola, quizás uno de los experimentos raros de Verde se pregunto pero lo descarto, si todo lo que estaba pasando era obra de una ilusión o un derrame cerebral provocado por alguna lesión no había posibilidad de haber visto y sentido a Luce otra vez, levante la vista y mire la maravillosa ciudad entre las palmas de mis manos que estaban en mí cara para hacerme saber que no esté no era un sueño, quizás y solo quizás esa extraña pesadilla no era una pesadilla en si, y si en uno de esos muy posibles futuros horribles en los que Byakuran mato a todos la explocion hizo que despertara en este nuevo viejo pasado.

Tenía tantas preguntas y no podía decirle a hablar con nadie, primero no iban a creerme, ni siquiera yo terminaba de creerlo, deseaba tanto que todo esto fuera otra de un ataque y que terminara despertando en una de las muchas camillas de la sala de laboratorio de Verde, pero no, nada paso, ahora tenía que crear un plan, ¿esto era temporal, lograría llegar a dónde me correspondía o tendría que vivir todo de nuevo?. Mí cabeza comenzaba a doler con todos estos sucesos, no podía pedir ayuda a mis aliados porque o aún no los conocía, como era el caso de la familia Carcassa, o no nacían aún como era el caso de la décima generación de la familia Simón por no decir que si no me mataban de una vez, dudaba mucho que ayudarán a un extraño. Tenía que formar un plan, algo que me permitiera saber que hacer, no quería volver a la mansión, no podía estar mentalmente en el mismo lugar de las personas que solía conocer, pero ¿que tan diferente sería este pasado, sería relamente mí pasado o es un pasado alterno? me pregunté a mí mismo, porque ahora que ya no estaba tan alterado y mis ideas estaban siendo más claras podía recordar que todos mis compañeros tenían en sus cuellos los pacificadores, cosa que no sucedió hasta que fuimos a esa montaña por última vez en la última misión dada por Checker face, Luce aún no había dado a luz a Aria, y parecía como si recién nos adaptamos y empezáramos a convivir entre todos.

Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura alta y oscura encapuchada en el otro extremo de la barandilla, parecía que hace mucho no había llegado, pero su mirada gélida y sin emociones estaba fija en mí, al girar y mirar bien al sujeto lo reconocí de inmediato por el pacificador sin color que colgaba en su cuello y las cadenas rodeando su cuerpo, el mismísimo Bermuda Von Vinchtenstein estaba en la esquina del edificio, parpadee varias veces tratando de aceptar la visión delante de mis narices, esto cada vez se hacía más irreal, era raro no verlo en su forma de bebé maldito, pero teniendo en cuenta lo diferente de la situación a lo que solía conocer lo deje pasar, mí corazón dio un vuelco recordando cuánto daño me hizo en la pelea de los representantes pero no me moví de mí lugar, si todo esto era una nueva línea de tiempo u otro universo no sabía que hacía un miembro de Vindice aquí conmigo pero no era tan demente para atacar a uno, pero eso no le importó a mí cerebro ni a mí filtro boca porque al parecer había tenido un corto circuito y decidí tentar al destino.

-¿Amigo todo bien allí?, no es que me importe que me vean de manera acosadora, digo es raro pero cada quien sus pasatiempos ¿no? Me he acostumbrado a lo largo de los años pero ¿se te ofrece algo? O puedo volver a mí a mí caída hacia la locura - mencioné tranquilamente de manera sarcástica como si hablara del clima con un viejo amigo, vi como Bermuda se descolocó y yo volví a parpadear pensando que está vez si había cruzado la línea y ahora sí me mataban definitivamente o me arrastraban hasta las profundidades de los calabozos de la cárcel de la mafia. 

-Eres un niño, un civil - Mencionó con una voz de matices gruesos y bajos mientras me observaba con aún más intensidad y trataba de buscar o entender algo de mí persona y mí cerebro sin filtro decidía qué era un buen día para morir - Hasta la última vez que revise mis pantalones si, pero puedo ser muy flexible en roles y género- respondí guiñando un ojo a su dirección.

Lo vi fruncir el seño con molestia por mí actitud debajo de todas esas vendas, tenía experiencia siendo el extremo receptor de ese tipo de mirabas, pero mí día no había sido el mejor, quizás en otro momento hubiera estado temblando de miedo pero ahora me estaba enojando por ser cuestionado así que decidí terminar con esa farsa de una vez, me gire recogiendo mis piernas y cruzando para mirarlo bien -Si, soy un niño, no, más bien un hombre -Me interrumpí yo mismo para aclarar ese hecho -Y no, no soy un civil, al menos ya no. Así que ¿Que quieres?- respondí ya fastidiado.

El solo se acercó lentamente mirando el área donde estaba y siguió exigiendo respuestas, -Dime a que familia perteneces- no sabía que responder, aún no tenía armonización ni familia confiable así que decidí ser yo pero más irritante para hacer que me dejara, me levanté de dónde estaba actuando como siempre - Skull-sama no pertenece a ningún lugar, el grandioso Skull es su propia familia- termine soltando una estridente carcajada. El solo retrocedió unos pasos con disgusto por mí acto y de manera amenazante me dijo que estaba causando alborotos y me llevaría por perturbar el orden.

Solté un suspiro de fastidio, no quería ser encerrado de por vida por una estupidez, me lleve una mano y me apreté el borde de la nariz tratando de parar un posible dolor de cabeza y trate de expresarme para hacerme entender -Mira, no fue un buen día para mí, prácticamente todo lo que conocí se fue a la mierda y verte aquí también me altera- 

El solo dio un parpadeo y camino hacia mí rodeandome como si tratará de entender algo- ¡Ya! dime algo, no se que buscas...-el sin decir nada puso una de sus manos en mí cabeza, la almohadilla de su mano estaba en el medio de mi sien entre mis ojos y apoyado en el surco de mí nariz. Me sentí como cuando mantienes quieto a un cachorro para que no siga ladrando, mí rostro debe haber reflejado mí confusión y la rareza de la situación era inverosímil.

-Eres un usuario de la nube y no me temes- mencionó sorprendido- además tus llamas son intensas, puedo notar que eres poderoso- algo en su postura y forma de mirarme había cambiado, podía ver en sus ojos el interés por mí, nuestras miradas estaban puesta en el otro ahí note que el color de sus ojos no era blanco pálido como había creído en un principio sino que era más un azul muy pálido, las vendas cubrían su rostro pero había espacios que no alcanzaban a cubrir, ahí la piel era de un color más moreno intenso y su piel no poseía el estado de putrefacción de un cadáver, habían ligeros surcos pero no podía detallar con exactitud. Retrocedí un poco solo para no tener que mirarlo a través de su mano sobre mí cara, -No sé si soy poderoso -Alcé mis hombros con desgana- se que hay otros mejores que yo pero intento controlar lo que soy- termine explicando de manera cansada.

-Te puedo guiar si así lo deseas- ofrecío el Vindice, y yo dude de aceptar, la oferta era tentadora pero no pude dar mí respuesta debido a la interrupción. 

... ... ...

Con los demás las cosas eran diferentes, luego de llegar a un acuerdo con el ilusionista acerca de pagarle una suma por utilizar su habilidad de rastreo para saber la ubicación de la asustadiza nube todos fueron directamente al garaje para subirse a uno de los autos creados por verde un modelo generado a partir de una mejora a un Mustang plateado sin placa numérica y con los vidrios polarizados, Reborn sin duda iba atrás del volante, Viper se sentó en el asiento de adelante, Fon, Verde, Lal y Collonelo iban un poco apretujados atrás pero no podían quejarse, ya habían perdido bastante tiempo, a esas alturas la cualquier daño que pudiera hacer Skull sería muy grave, así que aguantando las ganas de golpear algo hasta que tuvieran a su escurridiza nube a la mano y calmaran la furia no harían nada.

Según el mapa Skull estaba cerca de las zonas a desarrollar de la ciudad, al menos había pensado en alejarse de las miradas curiosas, estaban acercándose rápidamente, desde los asientos traseros el rubio seguía mascullando en voz baja, el estaba en contra de no hacerle daño al motociclista, Lal cansada de esa palabrería solo le daba ligeros empujones cada cierto tiempo, ella veía como Fon apretaba sus manos encima de sus piernas tratando de calmarse cada que escuchaba una nueva forma de golpear al más joven, ella noto el interés que tuvo el asiático con el menor, a primera vista Fon jamás le hizo un daño directo pero nunca hubo una intervención de su parte para parar el abuso así que preocupación no era. Verde solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos se acomodaba los lentes cada cierto tiempo cada vez que el auto pasaba por algún bache. La niebla del grupo veía el mapa y daba indicaciones para llegar al lugar.

Una vez entraron en la ciudad, observaron que el vehículo que había robado la nube estaba estacionado en una de las calles desiertas, viendo eso el mejor plan era bajarse del auto y buscarlo a pie. Reborn chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras se arreglaba el saco, el olor de las aguas estancadas y la falta de limpieza en la zona hacía ver qué ese lugar no era el mejor para estar por mucho tiempo, ellos llamaban mucho la atención, esa era zona de civiles y una que otra escoria trabajando para la mafia o la policía vendiendo información, la vista era casi ironica eran dos vehículos de amplia gama estacionados en las ruinas de una a construcción que había estado deshabitada, caminaron hasta pasar por las zonas más habitadas había poca gente en las calles, lo normal ya que el día se terminaba, las ventanas de los apartamentos eran cerradas o las cortinas eran corridas para dar a entender que ellos no vieron nada, era normal, un grupo de seis personas todas vestidas de manera diferente a la gente de alrededor y con un aura de enojo que se podía percibír a distancia además ellos solían destacar, una persona con dos dedos de frente sabría fácilmente identificarlos.

-El plan es simple lo encontramos y lo traemos- dijo Lal tajante y con molestia- no hay que atraer la atención de civiles o miembros de la policía- 

Verde saco varias agujas de distintos colores de su bata de laboratorio hizo un ademán de querer darle una a cada uno pero viendo sus caras de dudas se explicó- Si llegará a seguir alterado estás -señalo las agujas en sus manos- lograrán dormirlo al menos el suficiente tiempo para llevarlo de vuelta- 

-¡Quieres drogarlo!- expetó el asiático con voz enojada - No podemos solo acercarnos y drogarlo Verde- 

-¿Porque no? No te haz quejado cuando lo hacía antes- decía con cierta burla en la voz- ¿porque ahora es diferente?- enfrentó el científico al otro, ambos se miraban duramente, Fon subió sus mangas para tener las manos libre y se plantó frente al otro- Luce dijo sin dañar y esto-señalo las inyecciones- le hará daño.

Viper cansada de los dos hombres y viendo como la situación se empezaba a salir de control aplaudió para que les prestarán atención, una vez que voltearon señaló el mapa - No es momento de perder el tiempo- el disgusto se notaba en su voz- está cerca- agarró una de las agujas de verde y antes de que Fon volviera con su discurso lo corto de una- Solo la usaremos si no copera y complica la situación-

Collonelo se acercó y tomo la aguja en sus manos para el sería más fácil drogarlo y llevárselo como una bolsa pero no desobedecer a órdenes y ya llevaban tiempo en ese lugar discutiendo.

Reborn no tomo la inyección, el prefirió guiar el camino, una vez que arreglaron ese pequeño percance observaron que el lugar que indicaba la ubicación de su compañero fugitivo se encontraba arriba de uno de esos pequeños edificios, encontraron fácilmente una de las puertas de entrada y la forzaron sin ruido para no seguir llamando la atención a pesar de que nadie los observaba, nunca estaba demás ser sigiloso, subieron las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la azotea.

Al llegar arriba y ver el panorama habían distintas caras y grados de confusión, el asesino a sueldo reconoció al instante a la persona con la que estaba el lacayo, tenía dudas de cómo se conocieron o porque el otro no estaba temblando o llorando por su vida al ver al verdugo de la mafia frente a el, la escena le parecía sospecha, al parecer su llegada había interrumpido la posible conversación 

-¡Lacayo! no nos presentas a tu amigo- pregunto en voz alta y con burla Reborn, una de sus manos se dirigió sutilmente hacía uno de sus costados y apretó el mango de la pistola, nunca estaba demás ser precavido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo Luce y Skull tendrán la conversación acerca de los "recuerdos" de Skull y se enfrentará a ella por respuestas.
> 
> Gracias por leerme ♥️♥️♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola cómo están, pido disculpas por la demora normalmente subo 2 capítulos por semana, pero tuve demasiado trabajo en la semana, la inspiración no venía a mí y además me lastime la muñeca haciendo acrobacias, (Siempre háganlo con supervisión y hagan caso de sus propios limites, a pesar de que todos podemos mejorar no sean como yo y se presionen un poco más de lo debido) ahora estoy mejor, pero me costó horrores este capítulo, espero no se note mucho 😬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se que aún Luce y Skull no tienen la tan ansiada conversación pero como dije en el resumen no tenía casi inspiración para escribir y para escribir algo con lo que no me siento cómoda y no creo que es correcto prefiero no hacerlo.
> 
> Lamento lo corto del capítulo
> 
> Espero disfruten.

El sobresalto en mí cuerpo fue visible, la voz de Reborn siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, no importa cuánto tiempo pasará dudaba que a pesar de todo eso fuera a cambiar, retrocedí unos pasos del jefe de vindice al darme cuenta que tan cerca estábamos del otro y volteé a ver a los demás recién llegados que se reunieron ahí, Bermuda por el contrario no hizo mayor movimiento más que observar con una mirada gélida al asesino a sueldo, esos dos parecían tener una guerra de miradas.

-¡C-chicos! que hacen aqui- los nervios se notaban en mí voz, no estaba preocupado por mí, yo podía defenderme, o huir dependiendo de cual opción sea la mas sensata por si se desataba el caos.

Intenté retroceder un poco más para dejar un espacio más amplio entre Bermuda y yo pero el de un movimiento puso rápido su mano sobre mí hombro deteniendo mí movimiento, eso tenso al resto del grupo, Lal y Collonelo sacaron pistolas de cortó alcancé, Viper empezaba a crear un campo ilusorio a nuestro alrededor, podía sentirlo, Verde tomo en una de sus manos un dispositivo que asumía era parte de algunos robot de peleas y defensa y Reborn apunto directamente al sujeto enmascarado. -Suelta al mocoso y nos iremos sin hacer un escándalo- Nadie quiso hacer el primer movimiento para no desatar el inminente desastre.

Fon fue el primero en querer acercarse al arcobaleno más joven pero detuvo su andar y mostró sus manos al frente con una postura que denotaba una precisión y calma mientras buscaba calma entre las personas que lo rodeaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Reborn incrustaba llamas solares en la pistola y el jefe de vindice aún sin soltar a Skull hacía que sus cadenas fantasmales cobrarán vida pero aún sin atacar frunció el seño y miró directamente a su compañero -Calmate demente- mencionó con voz seria el artista marcial.

Reborn sin inmutarse por la ni por las palabras de Fon situación decidió poner más peligro en la batalla, su sombrero le tapaba la vista para cualquiera que estuviese mirándolo al rostro pero la sonrisa que se le formó decía que disfrutaba el enfrentamiento -No sabía que tus gustos eran de este tipo, los menores de edad-menciono como si nada el asesino a sueldo con burla -¿como le dicen a eso? a si, pedofilia-

Bermuda soltó un gruñido amenazante mientras miraba al sicario, dejo de sostener al niño al lado de el y su postura change a una de ataque pero antes de que las cadenas siquiera lograrán tocar a su objetivo pararon abruptamente y cayeron a cada lado de su dueño.

-¡Por favor !, no lo hagas- mencioné casi rogando, logré hacer que desviará su atención de ellos y volviera a centrarse en mí, una de mis manos tomo uno de los brazos de Bermuda parando el posible ataque, sabía el daño que podía causar los ataques de los miembros de Vindice y mucho más del jefe, ya pesar de que Reborn era el mejor de todos dudaba que fuera el más fuerte de esa batalla aún si el resto estaba ahí para apoyar la pelea, no quería que las personas que apreciaba y las demás personas en sus casas a pocos metros de nosotros que estaban a nuestro alrededor salieran lastimadas por una pelea que iba a suceder o quizás no, pero aún así no quería arriesgar- por favor ...- había un dejo de desesperación en mí voz-

Reborn aún no bajaba el arma pero aún no disparaba, no podía descifrar su rostro pero al resto de individuos frente a mí tenía distintas caras de sorpresa al ver el cese de ataqué por parte de la ley de la mafia. Bermuda solo me miró por un momento como si determinará una decisión - Piensa en lo que dije - La seriedad de sus palabras y la forma en la que su mirada estaba puesta en mí me congelo por un momento y luego lo vi creando un portal de llamas negras -Sobre tu pregunta ¿Como sabrás si tomo mi decisión? El solo me miró por unos segundos replanteando su desición, su respuesta me hizo sonreír debido al juego de palabras hecho con ellas, luego de eso desapareció .

El resto dudo en acercarse en una primera instancia debido a que para ellos era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un miembro de Vindice pero viendo que desapareció bajaron las armas, Fon termino por acercarse a mí y lo deje, hizo una barrida rápida sobre mí persona buscando daños pero no encontró ninguno, Reborn por el contrario se acercó a mí de una forma amenazante con la pistola aún en su mano pero gracias a Dios no me apuntaba pero no llego lejos debido a Fon, agradecí internamente su intervención y participación por esta vez. Viper apagó el campo de ilusión mientras gruñía cosas como todo fue pérdida de dinero y recursos. Collonelo mascullo cosas que no alcance a escuchar, Lal solo me miraba de manera fija y calculadora, parecía que intentaba comprender lo sucedido con solo mirarme.

Verde siendo la voz de lo más práctico una vez más mencionó que debían irnos, empecé a caminar cerca de Fon hacía la puerta, sabía que necesitaba respuestas ya mí pesar la persona que podía hacerlo se encuentran en el mismo lugar del que había huido, todos bajamos de ese techo y caminamos por las calles ahora desiertas rumbo a los autos estacionados en completo silencio la atmósfera de tensión de sentida pesada, al llegar a ambos vehículos la incomodidad ya era mayor.

Vi a Lal tomar el volante del auto plateado ya Viper subir de copiloto, me acerque para subirme a la parte de atrás hasta que la mano pesada de Reborn me detuvo -No creas que escaparás, estaras bajo mí vigilancia- mencionó con una voz que no dejaba en duda una oportunidad para negarse, apretó su mano de una manera casi dolorosa en mí hombro mientras me guiaba al auto negro que yo había robado en un principio, casualmente era el favorito de Reborn creado por verde, pero mí instinto de huir se hacía más fuerte, trate de hacer palanca con los pies- No gracias, además no creo que a Lal le moleste si voy con ...- El ruido de las llantas de ese auto al alejarse me saco de mí diálogo solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro para irnos en el viaje más incómodo de toda la historia, asumiendo que ya no había marcha atrás me subí en la parte de atrás del auto negro,me senté pegado a una de las ventanas, verde se sentó en el asiento de la ventada opuesta, Fon iba de copiloto y Reborn encendía el auto paralo de regreso a la mansión.

Si creía que la tensión era grande camino a los autos, dentro del vehículo parecía que se había condensado, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el silencioso sonido del motor, pero eso si, las miradas hacía mí esas no faltaban, verde me miraba detrás de esas gafas y cada cierto tiempo con las sombras del auto en movimiento no podía identificar qué emociones contenían sus ojos, Reborn cada cierto tiempo miraba por el espejo retrovisor y su mirada calaba hondo en mí persona, Fon por el contrario mantenía una sonrisa de calma que no llegaba a sus ojos pero podía ver qué debajo de esa fachada había seriedad absoluta.

Todos querías saber que era lo que había pasado en ese techo abandonado y pero lo más relevante era que querían darle sentido a la frase que había lanzado Bermuda antes de irse, - _Tu me buscaras y para encontrarme no deberas preguntar ya que sabrás dónde estaré, sino sabes dónde es, solo debes preguntar -_

Una sonrisa divertida se empezó a formar en mí cara al recordar la escena intenté que no se notará pero falle horriblemente, no podía evitar la diversión por las palabras, siempre me habían encantado los acertijos y juegos de palabras, y ahora que uno de los más peligrosos hombres me dijera uno y en un momento como ese fue épico. Obviamente mí pequeño momento de autofelicidad no fue bien recibido por el grupo ya que el gruñido del asesino corto el poderoso silencio creado en el vehículo.

\- Divertido ¿no? - dijo de manera mordaz el Sol. 

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres- me senté lo más derecho posible y obviamente evite su mirada, verde me veía divertido ante mí renuencia a decir algo 

El asesino a sueldo frunció más el seño ante la negativa y apretó el volante al mismo tiempo la velocidad del auto iba en aumento.

\- Primero huyes y creas un alboroto con tu infantil comportamiento -

-Reborn- escuché a Fon decir de forma cortante tratando de parar la pelea

-Luego- siguió sin hacer caso de la advertencia del asiático- te encontramos en una posición comprometedora con el verdugo de la mafia -¿Desde hace cuánto son sus encuentros?- declaró tajante el asesino.

-¡Mis que!- la sorpresa y vergüenza no eran normales sentí como mí cara y mis mejillas se calentaban de una manera rápida, mí mirada se posaba sobre las tres personas en el auto tratando de concentrarme acerca del peso de la incriminacion, carraspee un poco haciendo que mis posibles tartamudeos se cortaran.

-No se que es lo que implicas pero es la primera vez que me encuentro con Bermuda además no creo que...- si seguían cortando lo que decía jamás iba a poder terminar mí aclaración

\- Si es la primera vez que lo vez según tú -dijo de manera mordaz- como conoces su nombre y la tranquilidad con la que actuaste a su alrededor. - me recriminó- Por no decir que paro su ataque luego que se lo pediste ¿Al menos sabes quién es?-

Verde solo veía nuestro intercambio sin sobresaltarse los nuevos matices de las acciones le parecían de lo más interesante como si todo fuera parte de una prueba controlada, Fon apretaba sus manos tratando de calmarse a si mismo pero también quería conocer la respuesta hecha.

Suspiré porque la situación parecía querer salirse de control- Si, si lo conozco, y antes de que vuelvas a interrumpir - mire directamente al retrovisor centrándome en la mirada negra de Reborn - Es gracias a Luce que lo conozco, no diré más, - me acomode en el asiento como un mocoso arrogante -si quieres saber mas pregúntale a ella.- termine de decir casi gruñendo mientras veía hacía la ventana, observé que la mansión se veía a lo lejos y el auto que conducía Lal se veía más cerca cada vez .

La respuesta no pareció complacer a ninguno pero no sé hicieron más preguntas durante el viaje, ambos vehículos manejaron casi a la misma distancia a una velocidad alta hasta llegar a la mansión. 

Una vez estacionados afuera todos nos bajamos de los autos, ya el atardecer había caído y la noche empezaba a ponerse más oscura, no podía pasar más de las 7:¹⁵ PM pero la noche parecía consumir todo el cielo y su luz, la luna no había salido aún así parecía ser que la única iluminación que habían era por parte de los faros de los autos y las de algunas salas de la mansión.

Ingresé primero al sitio que me acogió por tantos años con el resto siguiendo mis pasos, al parecer volver a huir no iba a ser una opción, ahora sí pude notar los pequeños cambios que en un principio no estaban, los cimientos y las decoraciones parecían no tener mucho uso, si había viajado al pasado o mí consciencia había despertado en uno de mis yo más jóvenes tenía sentido que toda la mansión no tuviera tanto uso, o al menos no el que yo recordaba. 

\- Camina más rápido lacayo-gruñó el rubio molesto por la pérdida de tiempo que hacía el especialista al caminar hasta el salón en donde normalmente se discutían los asuntos importantes o las misiones peligrosas en grupo- No es la primera vez que estás aqui - 

Rodee mis ojos exasperado por el comportamiento primitivo del militar o ex militar, no sabía cuál era la posición de Collonelo en este tiempo con Arcobaleno ya creado y más compartiendo el vínculo junto a Lal. Al abrir la puerta El cielo Arcobaleno se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales con una tasa de té en sus manos y un juego de té en la mesita al frente de ella pero su mirada parecía pérdida en las brasas de la chimenea. Reborn se aclaró su garganta y me empujó levemente hacía adelante un poco más, gruñi un poco ofuscado debido al hecho innecesario y Luce pareció salir de su ensoñación, centro su mirada en mí. 

\- Bienvenido de vuelta arcobaleno de la nube - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por los kudos y me alegra que les este interesando mí historia, amo los comentarios de ustedes y realmente me llena de satisfacción saber que aprecian lo que hago. 
> 
> Sin más que decir nos vemos en un próximo capítulo y esta vez si habrá conversación impactante!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus críticas, todas con respeto por favor. Gracias


End file.
